Prince of the Eclipse
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Blackwing's always been bullied of because of his overly huge wings but when the Princess sends him to Ponyville he makes friends. But he gets more than he bargains with the Eclipse festival approaching and the weird dreams he gets. And what the heck is the deal with Rainbowdash and him? This story is packed with Adventure, misery, friendship, love, and mystery. SO PLEASE READ!
1. Stretched wings

_A small gathering of royal ponies stood around a hospital bed, a blue maned Pegasus lay in the bed holding a black unicorn Pegasus with large wings._

_The little Princess Cadence giggled "look at those wings, they're bigger than he is" she pointed out to the Princess Celestia and she smiled._

"_Yes, indeed they are rather big but that means he'll be a good flyer" she reminded Cadence who nodded._

"_Well, he certainly won't be one of noisier children will he?" the mother, Sora asked smiling at her quiet son._

"_So what's my baby brother's name gonna be?" she asked eagerly._

"_Hm… I suppose Mi amore won't do for a boy" Sora mentioned and she nuzzled him and he giggled._

"_What about wings?" Cadence asked._

_All of a sudden a guard ran in "Princess Celestia!" he yelled then bowed quickly "what is it?" Celestia asked._

"_There's been a break in, they broke into the east wing but didn't take anything, they left this" he handed her a letter which she took and read._

_Her eyes went wide and she turned to the guard "secure the doors and gates, be sure that word does not get out about the new Prince" she instructed and he nodded then dashed off._

* * *

Blackwing sighed as he walked along the garden in the Castle "Wings" a soft voice called and he turned "Princess" he said and Cadence smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning when she saw his face.

"Nothing that a Princess would care about" Blackwing replied staring at the pond at his plain black mane and coat, the only thing that wasn't plain was his stupid big wings and he didn't have a cute cutie mark yet.

"A Princess would care about you, I do and Princess Celestia does" Cadence told the young pony who sighed.

"But there's nothing interesting about me, I've got black fur, black wings, I don't even have a cutie mark, you're a Unicorn Pegasus with a beautiful cutie mark and pretty mane but I've got nothing" he muttered.

"You're kind, brave, smart, and a great flyer, I wouldn't that nothing" she told him.

"I guess so…" he sighed.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up, how about we go and get some ice cream?" she asked, now he was smiling "really?" he asked and she brought him along.

* * *

Blackwing struggled to yank his wings back from the 4 pegasi on either side of him "yes, ladies and Gentlecolts, at a whopping 8 feet of wingspan, Blackwing is proven to have the biggest wings in all of Equestria. Rumors say he's half dragon" the leader of the bullies, Whiplash called.

The ponies around him laughed and he was utterly humiliated, he could feel feather's being yanked out and they pulled on his wings so hard that they'd sprained them.

"In fact, they're so big that I wouldn't be surprised if the Princess kept in the castle because of his great wings! He'd make a good umbrella in the rain!" Whiplash added and they all laughed.

Blackwing closed his eyes, willing himself to get the strength to fight back because he wanted to run and run forever to never look back.

Blackwing reared up on his hind legs and pushed Whiplash away from him and the 4 let go of his wings and he flew away.

He was breathing hard when landed in the Castle garden and he couldn't calm down, he would not cry, he wouldn't cry in a place like this.

"Blackwing?" a voice asked he looked at where the voice came from; it was Shining armor, the newly married Captain of the royal guard.

Blackwing nodded then started to get up but Shining Armor stopped him "don't get up, you look hurt" he said looking worried.

Blackwing nodded and didn't fold his wing up, they hurt too much for that since Whiplash's gang kept pulling on them and some ripped out feathers.

Shining Armor looked at his wings "I'm going to get Cadence, stay here" he told him and he nodded, in a very short time, Cadence was at his side.

"What on earth happened?" Cadence demanded looking worried and Blackwing felt a magic healing spell encase his large wings.

"Whiplash's gang, they pulled on them, displaying me on the streets like some circus freak" he replied, he couldn't help it, tears escaped his eyes.

Cadence suddenly looked very angry and Shining Armor had to calm her down "I'm going to talk to Princess Celestia" she said calmly.

Blackwing stood up and tucked his wings in despite the pain "why?" he asked.

"Because I want those boys arrested" she growled then trotted off and Blackwing walked slowly.

"Like they'll arrest them for being bullies" Blackwing muttered then sighed walking into the castle to his room to rest, Shining Armor accompanied him until his room.

After a nice rest, Blackwing was woken by a knock and Princess Celestia came in looking worried "feeling better?" she asked.

"A little" Blackwing replied.

She nodded "I see, I'm sorry that happened Blackwing, I think you need to be somewhere else now" she told him.

"Somewhere else?" he asked confused.

"Well, when Cadence told me how much trouble you've been having with the ponies here I thought that maybe going to a different town may help. I am planning to send you to Ponyville, it's the nicest town and the ponies are always very kind there" she explained.

"Ponyville?" he asked her.

She smiled "yes, I've arranged for you to live in a little cottage near the Everfree forest, is that ok?" she asked.

He nodded "yes, so why are you going to so much trouble?" I inquired.

"Because you're very important to me and to Cadence and many others that you may not even realize care" she explained.

"Thank you, Princess" Blackwing told her and she smiled then left the room and afterwards Cadence and Shining Armor came in, Cadence looked a lot better.

"I'm sorry I lost of my anger, I don't usually do that" Cadence apologized.

"It's okay" Blackwing replied smiling that she'd lose her temper over someone like him.

"So, I heard your moving to Ponyville, you'll like my sister" Shining Armor told her and he nodded.

"Your sister?" he asked.

"Yes, her name's Twilight Sparkle" he informed him.

The rest of time in Canterlot, Blackwing was followed by one of the guard's as Princess Celestia really did seem worried about him.

He had stayed in the castle most of the time to pack his things and Cadence had insisted on helping "you know I'm positive you'll like Twilight and her friends, I've met them and they're very kind" she told him speaking the kind voice she used like he was her little brother.

"Cadence" Blackwing spoke up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, I'm nervous about them finding out about my oversize wings, what if the same thing that happens here; happens in Ponyville?" he asked.

Cadence smiled confidently "that won't happen, I'm sure of it" she assured and it gave him some relief then Cadence hugged him as he was going to leave early the next morning.

"Good luck in Ponyville, write me a lot, okay?" she asked, he nodded then she left and he went to sleep.

* * *

"_It's been years, Castle Wing, how could we not have found him yet?" Princess Celestia's worried voice asked a black pony with a red mane with large wings._

"_He has stolen her powers, trapped her being and stolen her scythe. He has become death herself and there is one pony who can stop him as said in the prophesy" the Pegasus raspy voice explained._

"_A Prince born of flyers and of magic will reign._

_His Sun will have hidden him from the land but out of vain._

_His life will hold pain dear and close._

_Until he finds the one to sooth his woes._

_On the day when the sun and the moon touch then death will rein yet again._

_The one is snatched away, taken, to leave the Prince to find its den._

_The Prince's rein is to begin but in the end Death always wins."_

**I've never really been good at long stories before this one but with this I planned out each chapter so i hope this story will be my best long one. So hope you like it alot.**


	2. New town, new problems, and new searches

"What's your cutie mark mean?"

"Is it a moon?"

"A circle?

"A pancake?"

Blackwing groaned trying very hard not to listen to them but they were so annoying that it was very hard, why he had ever agreed to take them off of Applejack's hands, he didn't know.

He'd been here a little more than a week and he liked this little town with its warm atmosphere and friendly ponies, he especially liked what this town called the Mane 6 or the Elements of Harmony.

Pinkie Pie was a very friendly person and incredibly hyper, Fluttershy was very shy at first but warmed up to him.

Applejack was kind and honest through and through, Twilight was bookish and obsessed with studying but always found time to talk and hang out.

Rarity seemed to adore his all black mane and fur and wings for some reason and said that black was definitely going to be her new line.

Then, there was Rainbowdash; he might've had the slightest crush on her, she was very pretty in a natural and tomboy sense.

Her talent was amazing with her Rainboom's, her speed and agility which he could never accomplish with his own wings due to their size.

He liked her personality and perseverance, she was kind, courageous, eager, confident, and simply everything he didn't have.

Anyway back to the question the Cutie Mark Crusaders are asking and the answer is 'I don't know', his cutie mark had to be the weirdest thing in the world because it was just a plane white circle.

Like someone had put a sticky note over it or blocked it out, he wasn't even sure what it meant or why on earth he got a 'CIRCLE' for a cutie mark but he had it.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he finally yelled and walked on with the three following him and they dropped the topic as he wanted them to, thankfully.

"Hey, do you fly fast?" Scootaloo asked a legible question this time, finally.

"Um, well I wouldn't say I'm slow" Blackwing replied as he walked into the Sugercube corner to get some cupcakes for the picnic.

"Hi Blackwing!" Pinkie Pie greeted then jumped up and down, she seemed to be on a pogo stick.

"Hi, um Pinkie Pie, why are you on that?" he asked as his eyes followed her up and down and so did the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Cause it's fun silly!" she told him like he was the crazy one.

"Oh, Blackwing, come to pick up the cupcakes you ordered?" Mrs. Cake asked, Blackwing smiled and nodded "yes please" he said.

"Cupcakes?" Applebloom, Sweetiebell, and Scootaloo asked simultaneously.

Blackwing took the cupcake box from Mrs. Cake after thanking her and paying then turned back to Pinkie Pie "bye, see ya later, Pinkie Pie"

"Bye Blackwing-eeeeee- ow!" Pinkie Pie fell off the pogo stick but still waved and Blackwing nodded and walked out.

"What are the cupcakes for?" Sweetiebell asked.

"They're for you and the others, Twilight was so nice to invite me to your picnic thing; I thought I'd bring the cupcakes" he replied.

"Blackwing is always so thoughtful" Applebloom whispered to the other three then.

"Yeah, maybe we can ask Zecora for a healing drought to help him heal his wings faster" Sweetiebell mentioned and the girl's nodded.

"Girls" Blackwing gestured for them to follow.

Later that day the group was together "wow, ya didn't have ta go out and by these fer us" Applejack told Blackwing who shook his head.

"Yes I did, you guys have been so kind to me ever since I came here and showed me around" he told them.

"Well, of course, you were also kind to us so we just had to return the favor" Rarity responded with smiling.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool Stallion, ya know?" Rainbowdash mentioned and Blackwing struggled not to blush.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Crusaders were hanging out at Zecora's and looking for the flowers that would heal outside of her house.

"I found one" Applebloom said pulling a blue flower with middle and a white strip in the middle of it.

"Zecora, I-" Applebloom fell silent when she heard something faint, she picked her ears to hear better.

"Applebloom" the voice yelled it was her sister, "hold on, I'm comin!" Applebloom ran off toward the voice and deep into the forest.

Later on Scootaloo, Sweetiebell, and Zecora went looking and called and called for Applebloom but she had disappeared without a trace.

Applejack and others looked for hours in that forest but with no avail only to come home empty handed and worried.

"Don't worry, Applejack, we'll search that forest for as long as it takes" Rarity told her.

"That's nice of you, Rarity, I don't know how she would just disappear though" Applejack sighed.

Meanwhile, Blackwing had just fallen asleep after coming back home and his dreams were clouded with premonition.

* * *

_In a dark mine shaft a scared and teary eyed Applebloom backed up against the wall as the grey, evil looking unicorn smiled darkly._

"_Easy, little gaerl, Raspony vil not ert you, not yet" he then let out an evil laugh, his voice had a heavy with a Russmare accent._

"_Please, just let me go" Applebloom whined closing her eyes then back as far away as she could go in the mettle cage she was in._

"_Now vhy vould I do zat?" he asked._

* * *

Blackwing gasped and breathed heavily then got out of bed and put many apples, a small blanket, and a few things he might have needed and put the pack on his back.

He wrote a little note for the others and left in the dead of night, his large wings not making a sound as he glided into the forest.

* * *

Blackwing had been walking for hours in the dark and now it was morning but he simply could not eat yet.

He felt like he needed to help her, to save Applebloom and his instincts were going to lead him right to her.

His hooves were covered in dirt and his legs and face were covered in scratches but he didn't care because with every step he felt his heart tell him 'this way' and he followed it.

Around afternoon he stopped and started to eat one apple, this was the most food he'd had since she went missing and he felt like it was his fault.

He was watching them and he didn't watch them close enough; he sighed to himself then allowed himself to close his eyes a moment then he got up and pushed on.

He finally arrived at a mine shaft, the same one in his dream and it was just behind a waterfall that would slow him down.

Blackwing back up then went at a run and crashed through the water fall that dampened his wings and mane but he managed to get through it.

The shaft was dark and damp but had fire lining around it, Blackwing walked slowly through the cave to listen for any sign of Applebloom or the guy from his dream.

A slow, rattling, breath stopped in his tracks and made him turn around to face a large red eye; only an eye which squinted at him, how does an eye breath? Then it started to glow and bright light blew him back and he blacked out.


	3. A strange sickness and a rainbow pony

Blackwing groaned as he slowly got up "your awake" an accented voice that he was very glad to hear spoke up.

Blackwing turned to face a very tired and scraped up Applebloom, "are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Ah'm fine, but I wasn't the one who was blown against the wall by the Basilisk" she replied frowning.

"Basilisk?" he asked turning peer out of the cage where a large, evil looking snake then frowned "yeah, if you look in his eyes, you'll be thrown across the room or dead if you're a younger pony like me" Applebloom explained.

"That's what Raspony tells me, anyway and I don't think I want to test it" she sighed.

"Indeed, you aer right my vittle pony and now you have brought me just who I vas looking vor" the unicorn that walked in was tall, grey and had a go-t.

Blackwing had no idea what he wanted him for but he wasn't about to ask when Applebloom was in danger.

"Fine, you got what you were looking for now let her go and you can have me" he told him.

"Blackwing-" Applebloom looked scared but was silenced by a scary look from Raspony.

"But me and ze vittle pony were having such vun" Raspony said smirking, circling the cage and the whole time Blackwing wanted to kill him.

Raspony's smirk fell as he glared "vine, drop ze little girl ov a cliff and we can kill him slowly" he told the Basilisk.

The cage broke open and Blackwing lunged at Raspony but was grabbed by the Basilisk's teeth and thrown against the wall yet again but he got right back up and opened his huge wings.

Raspony's mouth fell a little bit but he regained his poise "he vil a gud pillow ven he's dead" he laughed then the Basilisk coiled and lunged at him.

Blackwing twisted to avoid him and scooped up Applebloom and dropped her near the edge of the cave "go!" he shouted at her.

"NO!" she said stubbornly and then the Basilisk lunged at her and Blackwing ran in front of it bring his wings out to their full span and glared straight in its eyes.

The basilisk also stared and Blackwing could feel to pull of pushing him away but stayed firm on the ground.

Blackwing's head started to hurt suddenly and as if by magic, the basilisk flew back and onto Raspony who cursed and ranted for it to get off and it did.

The basilisk was injured and oddly, it started shrinking and shrinking until it was just a tiny little egg Blackwing lowered his wings in shock and then Raspony started glowing an odd green.

"NO, MASTER! NO, PLEASE I WILL SUCEED" he started beg and plead "I WILL KILL HIM, I PROMISE…" Raspony was now a pile of ash on the mine shaft floor.

Blackwing and Applebloom let out shaky breath "let's just pretend that this never happened, okay?" Blackwing asked.

She nodded "I got captured by diamond dogs, you rescued me, end of story" she agreed then walked to Basilik egg.

"I don't think the Basilisk was an all mean snake, he just had a horrible master" Applebloom told him and Blackwing sighed and nodded.

"Fine, put it in my pack" he said and she did, Blackwing took hold of her and carried her all the way to Sweet Apple Acres.

When they landed it was later in the afternoon and Applejack was in the kitchen staring ahead "Applejack!" Applebloom yelled and Applejack looked like Hearth's warming eve had come early.

"Applebloom, don't you ever go missing again!" she told her but wasn't too hard on her, she turned to see Blackwing in the door way looking uncomfortable.

"I don't know how to thank you, Blackwing, where'd you find her?" she asked.

"Uh… Diamond dogs" Applebloom and him said simultaneously then shared a knowing smile.

"Oh… next time I see those critters they're gonna get a whippin" Applejack growled then she looked at Blackwing and frowned "Blackwing, you look pale, ya alright?" she asked.

All of a sudden Blackwing felt dizzy and nauseous, he couldn't stand up straight and his whole world blacked out.

* * *

"His vitals are ok, x-rays say that he's recently strained his wings but that's nothing serious…"

Blackwing opened his eyes to find that he was in a hospital with all his new friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders around.

"He's awake" Twilight mentioned and the others smiled.

"How are you?" Rarity asked.

"I cant believe you fainted, how uncool" Rainbowdash joked then saw his face and looked worried suddenly "hey, I was joking, are you okay?" Rainbow asked.

Blackwing blushed considerably "no, I don't ever faint, I have been through tons of situations where I haven't eaten in days or something and I have never once fainted" he muttered angry with himself.

"Hey, take it easy, you saved Applebloom; heroes are supposed to be the ones who laugh happily ever after" Rainbowdash told him smiling.

Blackwing could feel his face going redder and redder "oh, look he's blushing!" Pinkie Pie yelled happily "I know, I know, let's throw a hero party!" she yelled.

"There will be no party's until he's realeased" a navy blue pony in a doctor's coat instructed, he had a white stripe through mane.

"But Doctor, Echohart..." they all whined.

* * *

Its two days after coming back from the forest and something weird was happening to Blackwing, he's having strange day dreams, seeing black spots in his vision, headaches, and dizzy spells.

His friends noticed right away especially Rainbowdash; finally she came to him and told him about a pony named Zecora who lived on the other side of the Everfree forest who might be able to help.

"She might be able to help you, I'm kind of worried like you'll get dizzy while flying or something" she told me with her eyebrows creased.

"Ok, we can go now if you want" I told her.

"Really?" she asked then was thoughtful "ok, since we're going to Zecora's anyway, how about we go have some lunch?" she asked.

Something registered in my mind that screamed 'DATE!' and I was speechless and my mouth was hanging open.

"Uh, Blackwing?" she asked then waved a hoof in front of my face.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, it's a date" I told her and her cheeks went red and she nodded.

"I mean if you don't w-want it to be d-date, it doesn't you know have to-" she stopped me by putting a hoof on my mouth.

"Shut up now" she told me and I nodded and then we walked over to one of the restaurants and sat outside.

At first it was an awkward silence "uh listen I've never-" we both started at the same.

"You too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've never-"

"Been on a real date?" she finished.

We both blushed harder "yeah" we said simultaneously.

"Well, I guess we just ask questions about each other and hope for the best?" I asked; she nodded.

"So, you lived in Canterlot, right? How is that?" she asked.

"Oh, um well I lived in the Castle since my parents were apparently good friends of the Princess or something like that. They're dead apparently, anyway I lived there all my life although I didn't exactly like it very much" I explained.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, I have really big wings and I always got teased for it, there was this group of bullies that always found ways to display how big they are" he explained.

"Can I see them?" she asked when he looked embarrassed she said "I promise I won't laugh, now please?"

He nodded then opened one of his wings, Rainbowdash came closer and looked at them in awe "I've never seen you fly, have I?" she asked then sat down and he folded his wings again.

"No, I don't think so, why?" he asked.

"Because I wanna race you" she told him getting in his face, her breath smelled like mint.

"What are guys doing?" a voice made them turn very red and yanked apart, Twilight Sparkle stood in front of them and Rarity, who was a few feet away did a face hoof.

"We-uh-" Blackwing started stammering big time while Rainbowdash looked furious with Twilight, of course Blackwing didn't notice this at all.

"Hello, you two, I'll just take Twilight off your hooves" Rarity said dragging Twilight Sparkle away from the two.

The two then faced each other and continued their conversation while Rarity talked to Twilight "can't you notice a date when you see one?" Rarity asked.

"A date?" Twilight asked looking at the two then blushed a little "oh, I guess I was a little dense" she muttered.

"Honestly, haven't you noticed the sparks at all since the two met? You know like Rainbowdash makes eye contact too long with Blackwing and his face goes red? I mean come on your name is Twilight **Spark**le" she told her.

"Not really" Twilight muttered then sighed "okay, I'm sorry Rarity I'll be more careful to recognize the signs but honestly; I don't even think Rainbowdash has ever had a crush before or much more an actual love life" Twilight explained.

"I know, I hope I can design the dress for the wedding" Rarity squealed excitedly "I should start some designs already" she then galloped to her boutique.

Meanwhile, "really? You were called Rainbow crash" Blackwing asked chuckling.

"Yeah, but I made it all better when I performed the first ever rainboom" she added smiling.

"That is amazing" Blackwing told her and she blushed then cleared her throat "um, we should be getting to um Zecora's, don't you think?" she asked.

"Race ya" Blackwing replied.

"Oh you are on!"

**Hello people of Equestria, i know that you're going to give me BS comments like 'they magically fall in love and it's unrealistic' and stuff but here's a WAKE UP CALL from me: THIS IS A MY LITTLE PONY STORY! FRIEND IS MAGIC. SO MAGIC IS THE POINT OF THE WHOLE SERIES SO DONT GIVE ME THE 'IT'S UNREALISTIC' CAUSE THAT'S THE WHOLE SERIES YOU KNOW AND LOVE IS UNREALISTIC AND THAT'S WHY WE LOVE IT!**

**Great, now please REVIEW**

**ONE MORE THING, TO ECHO HART, I added him in for you since you liked my story! Thank you!**


	4. Preperations and the baby Basilisk

Blackwing stood still as Zecora went through book after book of medical and plant books and finally she shook her head.

"I searched through the books for a sickness but there doesn't not seem to a remedy to fix this" she told him sadly.

Blackwing sighed disappointed "I see, I guess I'll just have to hope it may go away" he replied and Rainbowdash and Blackwing soon left.

"I thought that maybe Zecora would have really had an idea" Rainbow told him.

"It's alright, you tried and that's more than enough" he told her smiling "c'mon, I'll uh fly you home" he told her looking up at Cloudsdale.

She nodded and they took to the skys, they flew into Cloudsdale and pegasi gaped at his gigantic wings as he folded them going red but he felt safe with Rainbowdash somehow.

"That's it, ignore them" she told him comfortingly and he smiled hugely, it was so goofy looking but he couldn't help it.

"What?" she asked "something on my face?" she added.

"Nothing" he said looking away and when they got to her home, both were looking embarrassed and shy in front of each other and then they leaned in.

BOOM!

They yanked apart looking confused until they realized that it was a last minute raincloud that had made the noise but both were too embarrassed to continue.

"Well, uh, bye" Rainbowdash told him and he nodded smiling, not trusting himself to speak and then flew off and going home.

Rainbowdash sighed walking into her home and was met with tank the tortoise, she picked him up and hugged him and fell onto her cloud bed.

"He was going to kiss me, Tank" she told him then shook her head then hit her hooves against her face "when did I start being such a filly?" she asked then couldn't help it and giggled.

Rainbowdash was suddenly ambushed by Applejack the next day "is it true, what Rarity said or is she just makin filly gossip?" Applejack asked.

Rainbowdash tried to play it cool "well, me and Blackwing went on a…a…" she couldn't help it and her face burned "date" she told her friend.

Applejack smiled "you really like him don't you? And don't lie to me, I can tell when you're lyin" she told Rainbow.

Rainbow sighed "yes, I do but- ugh! I'm turning into such a- such a" she struggled to find the words then had one "Rarity! Yes, like Rarity" she pointed out.

"Sugercube, I don't think you'll ever be like Rarity, she obsesses over being lady like meanwhile you don't care head nor tail of it" Applejack replied.

"But every single time he's around I feel self-conscious like I want to be prettier or something" Rainbowdash explained pacing.

"That's always gonna happen, sugar cube, but he went on a date with you so he must have thought you were pretty already, right?" Applejack pointed out.

"That is true but why? I'm arrogant, selfish and-"

Applejack rolled her eyes "you know you're the fastest in Equestria yet you are clueless to your good points of your personality" she muttered.

* * *

The next week everyone was busily preparing for the Eclipse festival where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were going to be there along with many other important ponies to join in the festival.

Twilight kept everything organized and everyone worked very hard to prepare "Spike, check off ribbons, games, and stage curtains" she told him.

"Right, check" he told her.

The streets were now full of busy ponies hanging ribbons, painting signs, setting up stages and every other thing they could think of.

Blackwing stood with the painting ponies on the ready "okay, we're done Blackwing, let her rip" they called and Blackwing started flapping his huge wings toward the ponies as they held their signs and wooden carvings.

"Okay, you can stop" one called and he did.

"Wow, amazing, this way we can dry everything faster!"

Blackwing blushed helped paint some more with the sign making, Blackwing's symptoms had gotten steadily worse but he tried to not show it.

"That looks cool" Rainbowdash mentioned looking at his poster he had painted of an Eclipse for the festival which would happen the very next day.

"Thanks" he told her smiling, Rainbowdash and Blackwing had not yet gone on another date but they were still very much infatuated with each other.

Except they didn't know the other side felt the same way so they kept quiet "how is the production of the unveiling of the Eclipse going?" he asked.

"Oh man, it is so cool! The clouds that we're going to produce are red and black, cool colors if you ask me…" she kept talking on and on and Blackwing never got tired of listening.

Later that day Fluttershy ran to him looking excited "you know the Basilisk egg you gave me?" she asked talking louder than he realized she could talk.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Well, he hatched and he's the sweetest little guy, so well behaved and adorable" she sighed pleasantly "I thought that maybe you'd want to see him" she told him.

"Yeah, that'll be great" he agreed and we ran off to see him.

Blackwing crouched to the little Basilisk which nuzzled him and stared with big blue eyes instead of red "why don't I get thrown back?" Blackwing asked.

"Oh, I look that up in a book, they only do that when they feel threatened or are commanded too" she explained.

"I see" he mentioned then the Basilisk wrapped it's small and long body around his neck loosely.

"Aw, he likes you" she pointed out.

"Yeah" he sighed smiling as he liked this little guy.

Fluttershy shifted her hooves "if um you like, you can take him home" she told him and he smiled "really? You mean I can keep him?" he asked.

"This is an animal adoption place" she told him.

"Oh thank you, Fluttershy" he told her and looked at the Basilisk "I think I'll call him Whisper" he told her.

"I see, a wonderful name" she agreed and then he went home with the little guy and he slept in a little pillow in the corner of his home near the fireplace.

Exhausted, Blackwing slept as soon as he hit the pillow but his dreams were anything but sweet.

* * *

_A black pony stood in the dark illuminated only his red wings which glowed with power and vile, he held a silver scythe that slashed at ground._

_Pony's marched out of the ground, all looking pale and old but terrifying, they all glowed red and perhaps moaned but the sound fell on a deaf ears._

_The red winged Pegasus laughed and shouted at someone but still, the world was on mute._

_Suddenly, the Pegasus turned toward its target and pointed then sunk back into the ground with one heard message._

"_I am Death, you cannot escape."_

**Hey! Do you like it? Love it? I hope so because the final chapters are coming up and i really would love it for you to**

**A) FAVORITE**

**B) FOLLOW **

**C) FAVORITE YOURS TRULY AS AN AUTHOR IF YOU KNOW LIKE IT**

**OH AND NUMBER ONE REQUEST IS...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	5. The red winged pegasus reigns over

Blackwing sighed as he attempted to straighten the pole with his back hooves but it didn't work and he groaned in frustration.

"C'mon" he sighed then bucked it one more time and it seemed to straighten as he smiled, please with himself.

"That was good, maybe I should let you buck the apples off the trees some time" Applejack mentioned and he turned and smiled.

"I'm not as strong as you though" he replied and she nodded.

"Eeyup, no one is stronger than Applejack when it comes to apple buckin" Macintosh mentioned.

"But Bic Mac, you're loads stronger than I am" she replied.

"Yeah but what you do takes a certain skill" he pointed out then gestured that they move along to get the carts apple's to the stands.

"Well, bye Blackwing, we'll be seein ya" she told him and he nodded and they left.

* * *

He was finally done with decorations when Rainbowdash came up to him looking angry "is it true you were at Fluttershy's last night?" she interrogated.

"Yes, why?" he asked getting slightly defensive at her tone.

"No reason, I just thought you weren't that kind of stallion" she replied.

Blackwing scowled "what are you talking about?" he growled.

"Oh, you know" she shouted.

"No I don't know, I was adopting a little basilisk last night so what did we do?" Blackwing shouted.

Then they went into a full blown argument and walked the other way, each fuming and angry until both looked guilty.

"I don't need her" he muttered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

The festival started in full swing and pony's came from Fillydelphia, Canterlot, and other places in Equestria for this special night.

Both the Princesses also joined in the festivities and most ponies were having a wonder full time, most ponies.

Blackwing sighed as he walked slowly to the royalty stand where he would find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and all the other people he knew from the castle.

"Blackwing" Cadence's voice called and he saw her running toward him smiling and she hugged him "how are you?" she asked.

He looked down "um, good" he muttered.

"Liar, what's wrong?" she asked.

"He's really, really, really sad because he and Rainbowdash had a fight because she's now super jealous" Pinkie Pie explained really fast.

Cadence looked at Blackwing "you didn't tell me you had a mare friend" she said looking slightly happy.

"She's not my mare friend" he replied.

"Oh" she mentioned looking like she didn't believe him.

They talked about his time there although he wasn't very open to talking due to his sour mood but he answered her questions with honestly.

It was finally time for the unveiling of the Eclipse and so now every pony was now looking at the sky, and the pegasi finally moved the clouds to reveal a beautiful red mooned eclipse.

"Wow" Blackwing mentioned breathless, it was so pretty and eerie.

Then, when everyone was looking at it and cheering, there was suddenly screaming; not out of joy but terrified screaming.

Blackwing looked around to find where it was coming from and pushed through the crowds to find a Pegasus in the middle of a crowd.

Everyone was silent and backed up to find that their Princesses were trapped in cages and tied up, Blackwing's mind raced.

He knew this Pegasus, it was the black Pegasus with the red wings; he held a scythe between his hooves and wore a hood.

"I AM DEATH! YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME OR DIE AT MY HOOVES!" he shouted and laughed as he brought the scythe down onto the ground which ripped a hole out of the ground and ponies crawled out of it.

Life less eyes and half skeleton's "grab the girl" he instructed the skeleton's and they lunged at a Pegasus who struggled and kicked and bucked to escape but it was futile.

Blackwing's eyes widened and he flew at the skeletons but was flown back by something invisible "no, don't take her!" he yelled, desperate thoughts clouding his vision.

"Blackwing!" Rainbowdash called struggling to run to him but the skeletons held her back.

"How sweet, they're in love" Death mocked sneering.

Blackwing was helped to his feet by Twilight Sparkle "you aren't getting away with this" she told him confidently.

"You think you can conquer The Grimm Reaper?" he demanded furiously.

"I know we can" Rarity spoke up.

"I-I agree" Fluttershy added.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"We're all against you, Death or whoever you are" Applejack spoke.

"What foolish ideas, nothing can conquer death because there will always be death" he demanded then stood composed again.

"Fine, I will humor you, you are called these…Elements of Harmony are you not? Well, I will show you just how useless they are against me" he laughed.

"I will give you until midnight to attempt to defeat me, and after the clock strikes 12 your little mare friend and Princesses are doomed" he gave an echoing laugh that chilled Blackwing to the bone.

Then Death met Blackwing's eyes "your family has always lost to me, Young Stallion" he then smirked "Prince, hmph, indeed" he muttered then he disappeared into the night.

Blackwing bowed his head despair and deep thought "what did he mean by that?" he asked himself.

"C'mon Blackwing, we need you" Twilight said, already a chariot was there and every pony in it but no Pegasus to pull it.

Blackwing nodded then strapped on the harness and took a deep breath "ready?" he asked them all.

"YEAH!" they said and he opened his huge wings and took off.

"Wow" Twilight said.

"What? You've been in a castle chariot before" Spike told her.

"No, not that, normally a chariot would need two Pegasi pulling it and only 2 pony's in it but due to Blackwing's gigantic wing span he can get more air and has therefore has more power in his wings" she explained.

"Meaning?" they all asked confused.

"He can get us to the castle 3 times faster than the guard pony's do!" she yelled.

* * *

Applejack unstrapped Blackwing, who was breathing hard with his nostrils flaring; he shook his mane and put his hoof down.

"Let's go" he said almost breathless and the other pony's nodded and went up to the guards "name" the guard said.

"Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said "we need to get in, the fate of Equestria depends on it" she demanded.

The guards scrutinized then stepped aside and they passed and ran to the vault and managed to open it, the Elements of Harmony zoomed to their owners but one floated alone.

Twilight grabbed it and put it in her bag "come on" she said but Blackwing stood in front of the vault "what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know I get the feeling that I'm supposed to stay here for a moment-" he jumped when something flew straight to him and connected to his neck.

He froze then looked down at necklace which was a little silver ball that seemed to glow and Blackwing could feel it pulsing.

"Uh, what's that Sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"I-Um I don't know" he said trying to pull it off but it refused to budge.

"Never mind that, we have to get back to Ponyville" Twilight told them.

"Er right" Blackwing agreed and they all ran in a hurry to chariot and Blackwing strapped in and flew.

* * *

Blackwing touched the ground of Ponyville when pain exploded in his head and he felt dizzy "not again" he muttered closing his eyes.

"Blackwing" Rainbowdash's voice spoke clearly and he shot up off the ground and looked around and then he saw her.

Death and his minions; the princess's and her, they were all there.

"You have come on time, good job but try all you want to defeat death, however you can't" he told them laughing one more time.

"You told us that you would give us a chance, the Elements of Harmony are not complete without Rainbowdash" Twilight demanded.

He scrutinized her then smiled and flung Rainbowdash at them, Blackwing caught her and hugger her tight "Blackwing" she said smiling.

"Get on with it, I don't have all day" Death commanded rolling his eyes.

Blackwing stepped aside, praying that this would work.

Each element lit up and the Elements cast the bright light and it hit Death directly.

**HA, HA, HA! CLIFFHANGER. Sorry about this, I worked really hard to make it as dramatic as I could so if you like it, great. If you don't… sorry.**


	6. The power of LOVE

The light didn't do a thing as Death had predicted and suddenly skeleton cages had gone over his friend and he was restrained by roots that had come out of the ground.

"You have failed and now I can destroy you" Death said looking directly at Blackwing who glared.

"Why me? Of all the ponies why are you after me?" he asked, his wings aching due to them being restrained to the ground.

Death looked surprised "you mean you really have no idea?" he asked laughing in mirthful laughter.

"This is rich, the poor stallion has no clue of his family's prestige" he said, an evil grin making it's way to his face.

Blackwing's face stayed stoic and his friend looked very worried, Death's smiled slid off "oh alright, you're no fun" he told him with a chuckle.

"Long ago there were Prince's, one being kind, generous, and humorous and the other being honest, loyal and having a mystery element we now know is magic" Death started.

"I know this story, it's the story of the Elements of Harmony" Twilight said.

"Then by all means tell it" Death muttered then Twilight went on.

"And so the two Prince's combined their elements to create the Elements of Harmony but once they were created, the second brother wanted the Elements to himself.

However the first wished to keep the Elements somewhere for pony's to find it and for it to be useful in an event of danger.

The brother's fought day and night until the second brother stole the elements.

The first brother caught the second brother defeated his brother and so the Elements inside the second brother vanished for he had lost his honesty, loyalty and magic.

So, the first brother claimed the Elements and made them vanish for many years until they were needed" Twilight finished the story.

"The first brother was my older brother, Greatwing; back then, the bigger the wings the greater you were admired. He had everything and I couldn't allow him to take the Elements and due to this I lost my power.

He has been dead for centuries now and so instead of him, I shall discontinue the line of Wing's starting with his son" Death shouted and he raised his scythe above Blackwing who was now shaking with anger.

Then the scythe stopped when Rainbowdash's scream was heard "STOP!" she screamed, her voice sounding so desperate and girly that Blackwing had to think about it to know it was her.

Death turned around to Rainbow who was now covered in bruises trying to get out "you stopped the scythe's spell" Death growled.

"Impossible! You shouldn't be able to speak" he hissed and Rainbowdash just glared up at him then turned to Blackwing.

"Blackwing" she said.

Blackwing struggled to look but eventually managed to glance sideways "whatever happens to us…" she trailed licking her lips.

"…I love you" she said tears going down her cheeks.

Blackwing's mind was spinning and from that point on he couldn't hear anything that going on and the little ball around his neck pulsed even harder than before.

His heart raced and his head hurt yet again, bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump.

_I LOVE YOU._

"_She loves me"_ he managed then it felt like his heart would explode, the little silver ball opened and a shine of blue light encased him.

The strong roots snapped and fell away, he opened his to find blue light all around him and objects coming towards him.

He was caught by surprise when silver royal shoes were brought to his hooves and silver armor snapped onto his back, a symbol of Luna's crescent moon and the Celestia's sun intertwined appeared in the front of his armor and covered the blank spot on his rump.

It wasn't alone either, it was on a silver heart shape shield; his black mane and tail had gained blue stripes in it and his all black wings now had blue feather's before it but were still his own black wings that made him Blackwing.

But the craziest thing of all was that a unicorn horn appeared on his head; it was like waking from a crazy dream when he was finally back in the cemetery.

Except that all that had happened and what he gained was all still there; he felt different, more powerful like he knew he could defeat his father's brother; his uncle.

Every pain he had felt before the blue light was gone; his headache, his dizziness, and clumsiness, all of it was gone. Speaking of gone, so was the light silver ball.

His uncle's eyes widened almost in fear; vivid memories appeared in his mind "no! Greatwing, no!" he yelled then realized what he had done.

"No, you are not Greatwing" his uncle mentioned holding up the scythe and narrowly missing Blackwing who jumped back.

Blackwing's newfound horn tingled with magic and his uncle was sent flying against the wall "20 years I've waited" his uncle hissed "I will kill you off, one by one" he growled.

Blackwing was knocked down and tied down by the roots and the scythe was inches from his neck when Blackwing's blue magic stopped it and the scythe was brought out his uncle's grip and Blackwing untied himself and breathed hard.

Blackwing then got an idea, he saw the pile of roots then levitated them; he dropped in a pile and concentrated on fire, heat, and flame.

It worked, Blackwing was tired out from all the magic and grabbed the scythe in his teeth and tossed it into the fire.

It worked, the scythe crackled and sizzled like than evil thing and Blackwing was knocked down by his uncle, being choked when he was yanked back and Blackwing gasped and relished air again.

His armor suddenly broke off him and the little silver ball was back; everything else stayed however including his silver shoes.

"And you'll never get the chance" Blackwing rasped at his uncle who was now held in a little force field ball.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were now awake and free from the cages both looking very relieved "good work, Blackwing" Celestia told him smiling.

"Huh?" he asked confused and his friends did too.

Luna rolled her eyes "we are very proud of you" she told him.

"Still…"

"HUH?" they all asked.

"You may want to sit down for this" Celestia told him and they all went into the tent as soon as everything was back to normal.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Blackwing's a Prince who had to be hidden to keep everyone in Equestria including his crazy Uncle from finding out he's alive? And not only that his father's been in hiding for years and his mother is Princess Sora and sister is Cadence?" Twilight asked taking in the information.

"Yep" the two Princess's confirmed.

"Speaking of Prince charming where is he?" Spike asked with dry humor.

"And Rainbowdash," Fluttershy mentioned.

* * *

Blackwing and Rainbowdash both fidgeted under a tree, them both blushing as red as Big Macintosh.

"Um, I'm really sorry" Rainbowdash spoke up "for, for ever thinking that you and Fluttershy would ever… you know, I was just jealous" she admitted then groaned "uh this is so uncool" she muttered.

Blackwing laughed suddenly beaming at Rainbowdash "you meant what you said right?" he asked hopefully.

Rainbow's face glowed in embarrassment "of course I meant it, who do you think I am- mmm" Rainbow's eyes grew large as Blackwing kissed her and closed her eyes did so back.

When the pulled away they both smiled goofily "so uh I take it you don't need me to be girlier?" she asked a little dazed.

"Are we talking about Rainbowdash, the future Wonderbolt?" he asked; Rainbowdash bumped him with his side and smiled.

"I love you" he told her and she groaned blushing "now why do you have to bring me off my game like that?" she asked.

"Because" he answered.

"Geez, so uncool" she told him then they kissed one more time.

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_A figure approached Princess Celestia; the unicorn Pegasus was all white with a white clear scythe. The pony bowed to Celestia "thank you, Princess, once again one of your Prince's has saved me again. I was trapped by that evil pony" she told her._

"_I know, from now on I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again, go on Death Angel" she told her gently smiling._

"_Yes, Princess" she told him._

**THE END**

**Hello, my friends, I may or may not make an **_**EPILOGUE**_** depending on if you want one or not. I JUST NEED **_**ONE**_** REVIEW SAYING THAT THEY WANT IT AND I WILL.**


	7. EPILOGUE: Yet another canterlot wedding

**EPILOGUE**

Blackwing flinched violently "ouch!" he yelped.

"Stop complaining, you're the one who dove into the rose bushes" Blackwing's regular doctor, Echoheart droned.

"I didn't dive; I was saving a little Pegasus from falling into them" Blackwing replied falling back onto the bed when every one of the thorns was taken out.

"Fine then, that's what you get for earning a hero complex" Echoheart replied smirking.

"Owwwww" Blackwing whined "can you get rid of the thorn marks?" he asked.

Echoheart scoffed "of course I can, doesn't Healer of Equestria mean anything?" he asked as his horn started glowing and he slow rid of each mark.

"No, what does that mean?" Blackwing teased but Echoheart took it seriously.

"It means I can heal any wound" he bragged "seriously, do you like getting hurt or something? You're over here at least once a week" Echoheart added.

"Maybe I just enjoy your company" Blackwing muttered sarcastically then stood up then glanced at his back and hooves which had his silver royal shoes.

"Lucky me, a Prince for a friend" Echoheart droned then laughed "by the way… Rainbowdash brought one of her friends in here because she had a rash or something and she looked pretty darn happy; got anything to do with that?" he asked smirking.

Blackwing laughed then started to explain "well, it goes like this…"

* * *

Rainbowdash hummed then walked over to Sweet Apple Acres and over to Applejack who had just finished a haul; Applejack gave her a strange look.

"Um, Rainbowdash; looks like you're in a good mood" Applejack pointed.

"Uhuh" Rainbowdash agreed beaming.

"Any uh, reason?" Applejack questioned.

"Uhuh" Rainbowdash replied with.

"Are gonna tell me?" Applejack asked incredulously because this was starting to get ridiculous.

Rainbowdash unfolded her wings to show Applejack a silver band around her right wing.

Applejack's eyes widened "Sweet Rainboom's, he proposed" Applejack said then beamed at Rainbowdash who also grinned right back.

"Took him long enough, 2 Apple buckin seasons is quite a while" Applejack told her and Rainbow nodded and rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"Rainbowdash, do you know what this means?" she asked.

"I get to invite my whole Wonderbolt team to the wedding and perform my Rainbooom at my own wedding?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh yes… but it also means that you're gonna be a Princess too, I mean you marryin a Prince does make you a Princess" Applejack told her.

Rainbowdash's eyes went wide "oh my Celestia, you're right" she then fainted with shock.

* * *

Blackwing went to the infamous Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse, then they ran out to greet him "Blackwing, is it true you're getting married to Rainbowdash?" Scootaloo interrogated.

Blackwing laughed nodding "yes that's just what I was going to come to talk to you about" he confirmed and the three sat to pay attention.

"Actually I want you to help me with the wedding" he told them and their mouths dropped in shock "us?" they squeaked.

He chuckled nodding "yes, I would like Sweetiebell to join Fluttershy in directing the music and such" he started and Sweetiebell's eyes went huge "me? In front of such a big crowd-" Blackwing gave her a look then she nodded smiling suddenly.

"I'd be honored" she agreed and Blackwing sighed in relief.

"Applebloom, I want you to help Rarity with decorations and outfits and such" he explained.

"Me? Well, sure" Applebloom agreed curiously.

"And Scootaloo, I want you to help Pinkie Pie with the dance after the wedding" he finally told her and Scootaloo nodded.

"One more thing" he told them and they leaned in.

"It doesn't matter if you all get similar Cutie Marks, being unique isn't bad" he told them then walked away.

They all looked at each other "what did he mean by that?" Scootaloo asked and the rest shrugged.

Rainbowdash joined him after Blackwing's little announcement "do you really think it will work?" she asked him.

"Of course I do, I gave them all things they love and are good at but they don't realize it" he replied nuzzling her neck.

Rainbowdash rolled her eyes "easy, 'your highness'" she teased and then kissed his cheek.

* * *

Blackwing huffed at all the pony's around him taking measurements "Rarity" he growled for them to stop.

"Oh hush, I'm making your suit so just be patient" she said calmly.

"He's never been good at being still, then again neither am I" Rainbow laughed as she walked in wearing her hair in an elegant twist with a jeweled tie.

"Oh, that is just gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous; I simply knew it would fit you just perfectly" Rarity told her excitedly looking at the jewels.

Rainbowdash blushed "ya think?" she looked looking at a mirror.

Blackwing smiled softly "I know so, just beautiful" he commented looking straight at Rainbowdash who smiled brightly.

She got up on the pedestal and kissed him, Rarity sighed dreamily "love is so beautiful" she said then gestured for the girls to come with and they left.

* * *

The next day it was Rainbowdash's turn to try on her wedding dress; she looked in the mirror and beamed at Rarity while the rest of her friends cheered.

"Wow, it's so me, Rarity" she told her, the dress traditional white with frills and loose that trailed, around every edge was a ribbon of rainbow.

"It represents you perfectly, sugercube" Applejack agreed.

"Oh yes and Blackwing will definitely appreciate it too, think how beautiful he'll think you look in it" Fluttershy agreed smiling.

* * *

This was it, the big day; the one day that Rainbowdash-is-totally-freaking-out-because-this-is-her-wedding-and she-is-so-not-totally-cool-at-all-right-now.

Rainbow stood in front of the doors before she was going to go in there "freaking out, freaking out, so NOT cool" she muttered nervously.

She took a deep breath then opened the door; everypony was looking at her with awe.

_Yes, awe is good. Rainbowdash likes admiration_.

Rainbowdash almost can't bear to look but is glad she does when she meets the eyes of her soon to be husband, he's beaming at her and looking at her eyes that fills her heart to the brim.

She almost cant hear anything else, the music, Princess Celestia telling the vows except for the 2 parts. The only 2 she needs to know.

"I do" she finished.

Blackwing grins and leans in for a kiss and she does it back, there are cheers from her friends, family, and of course her team, the Wonderbolts.

Princess Celestia smiles at the two "we have gained a new Princess and so you need your new shoes" she told her.

"Do they hurt?" Rainbow asks Blackwing who laughs.

"Nope" he said shaking his head and the shoes are put on her and she inspects her new hooves.

"They're lighter than I thought" she said.

"Actually, I kind of had them specially made that way, so you don't get slowed down by the silver" Blackwing commented shifting.

Rainbowdash hugged him, nuzzling his neck and he smiled.

"Yeah, now that that's over with…LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

Blackwing laughed and they stayed for the party until Blackwing was confronted by none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"You were planning this all along werent you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, I cant believe you would do such a trick" Applebloom pressed.

"Despicable" Sweetiebell agreed.

"Oh, but I thought you'd want your cutie mark-"

"THANK YOU!" they all screamed startling him.

They all moved their dresses showing each of their own cutie marks, Scootaloo's being a scooter with tornados.

Sweetiebell, a music note with a diamond on the note instead of empty space in the hole.

Applebloom being a paintbrush painting a half white apple.

"The answer was right under our noses all this time!" Applebloom said.

Blackwing laughed and soon it was time to leave, Rainbowdash being the show off she is had performed her sonic rainboom hours before and stood on top of the carriage to throw the bouquet.

She threw it behind her and incidentally, Applejack caught it; she stood and gaped openly at it.

"Well, well, well, Applejack; looks like someone has to find a husband soon. You did want to carry on the farm, right? That would require a husband and a little foal, better hurry up" Rainbowdash teased.

Applejack blushed "oh, go on your honeymoon already" she snapped and everyone laughed comically and Applejack had to smile.

"You know I change my mind" Rainbowdash mentioned.

"About what?" Blackwing asked.

"This is the…BEST WEDDING EVER!" she yelled and everyone laughed and cheered.

J-U-S-T MARE-IED

**Sorry this took a while because I was at a loss of what to do, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
